


A Thing or Two about a Thing or Two

by R_S



Category: One Piece
Genre: Chapter Lengths Vary Widely, Companion Piece, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Immortal Marco, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S/pseuds/R_S
Summary: In connection with "Lineage". This is what happens, between Sabo, Koala, and Marco.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Sabo, Fushichou Marco/Koala (One Piece), Fushichou Marco/Sabo/Koala (One Piece), Koala/Sabo (One Piece), Past Marco/Ace - Relationship, Referenced Marco/Ace
Kudos: 14





	1. Anger

**Author's Note:**

> “A Thing or Two about A Thing or Two” is a companion piece- an event referenced to in “Lineage”, and pairs Koala/Sabo/Marco(Threesome F/M/M). It doesn't fit into settings for “Lineage”, and so it will have to stand on it's own. For those who have not read “Lineage”, it is not a requirement to understanding what is going on. Suffice to know that Sabo and Koala are in an established relationship. They have been exclusive for years. A few days ago, Sabo witnesses Koala and Sanji Vinsmoke fooling around the morning after a drunken-wild bash party on the Thousand Sunny. Since then they have parted ways from the Strawhat Pirates, and returned to the Revolution. Their travels, in the courses of their duties, landing them on a beautiful stretch of white-opal beach somewhere in the New World. With no population on the island whatsoever, and a forest at their backs, they are to wait around for sheltered escort to take them on to the next island.

“How long?!” Sabo shouts at the little snail in his hand. Squeezing so hard he might crack its shell. He better not, or they'll be without communication.

“ _Eh? I donno four or five days._ ” Hack's voice over a catchy frequency. “ _They weren't specific *fzzt- when you might be picked up._ ”

Sabo sighs hard out of his chest, letting his opposite arm flicker in fire. Agitated flames. Fanning his frustrations outward over the ocean instead of burning alive because _why not, eh? There's nobody here_. “Any idea _who_ our contact is? Which _port_ we're being taken to? Our contact _once_ we get there?”

“ _Haha- Relax a little, Chief. You'll get all the intel like usual, soon as we have it. Something wrong with you and your gal getting a week o' leisure *ffzzzzzzzz -Summer Island way outa the way? I hear there's great hot springs on Wairudorokku~_ ”

Any- other- time- “Understood.” Sabo bending at the knees, letting his Den-den crawl off into the forest beside the beach to forage in the moss. He won't be needing it for a few days. Five or six _probably_. Let's be realistic about these things... and since they've nothing better to do with their time- “Well?” Biting at his lips, and fussing with his jacket. “Do you want to talk about it now?”

“Do you?” She's beautiful. Long smooth legs wrapped up in tight lace down to her ankles. Bare feet patting along the shallow edge of seawater on this beach. Picking up shells out of the sand to look at them. Admiring them, before placing each back where she'd found them. Admiring each a second time, in the places where they are found free.

Sabo bites into his tongue, tasting salty blood, and then there's a faint heat of regeneration in his mouth. “Have you d-done....” - _THIS BEFORE_?? He wants to ask. He wants to _shout at her_ , but his lungs won't keep in any air. He's suffocating. Imagining again and again on a loop. Waking up some four days ago on the Lawn Deck aboard his brother's ship. They'd met up with Luffy and his crew by chance, and decided to have a moment to catch up... They- they ate, and they drank... Told stories long after the sun went down. Drank some more. Laughed, a-and..... had one of those _good times_ people only dream of having in their lives... But when morning came, and Sabo rubbed all the sleep out of his eyes. Sat up and looked half an arm to his left....

… _.naaahaah~ take me- ahh~ deep, Sanji~ y-yes~!!”_

… _.you are so beautiful- a~aah~ So beautiful~ ... glorious Goddess come to grace we unworthy bastards upon the sea....”_

… _.ahhh~”_

Two pale body's moving together. Right next to him. Husky, dirty words, and the wet, sweaty sounds of his Lover fucking another man. “ _aaAY-HaH!!_ ” Seawater fizzles away from so much heat and rage. Sabo launching a Fire First out over the ocean, landing with a prolonged hiss into deep water.


	2. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P/N This Author subscribes to the now obsolete theory that Marco is in actuality an immortal, God-like Phoenix Fruit User because it's -SEXY-

“This place do for ya, Marco?” They've been friends a long- long time. Him and Izou. The cross-dressing pistoleer leaning a hip against the ledge of a small skiff.

Marco the Phoenix, Fushichō Marco. He wanders a little, toes in sandals sinking into the soft sandy beach. Looks like he's sifting for grubs. “Aye _-yoi_ , it'll do fine.” This island is called Wairudorokku, by the Fishers that live nearby. Nobody lives _on_ Wairudorokku, through nobody knew why not. A lush, pretty place. Alive with fresh water creeks, deep cave forms, and quiet green fields.

“Aye, then I'm going on ahead to Aisurando,” Holding the hem of a pink kimono, Izou steps smartly back into the boat they'd traveled here in. “See you in a few weeks?”

“Aye.” Marco sitting himself down in the sand. Hands behind his head. “Leave a lamp lit for me- _yoi_?”

“ _Hahaha-_ ” Not so much cerimony these days, Izou leaving Marco on some deserted island. Happens _every year_ , around this time. A condition of the man's Mythical Devil's Fruit. Once, at a certain time, he goes all moody and sad. They take him off to…well... _die_ , and be reborn. Coming back each time a little stronger, filled with eager delight for another day. Mysterious as though it _sounds_ , Marco has come to think of it so natural that he _doesn't_ think about it anymore. Looking up into the blue-blue sky decorated with puffs of white, gentle clouds. He sighs.

The only thing he does think about anymore, is Ace.

_The little Firecracker._ Marco smiles, remembering Portgus D Ace curled up at the foot of his bed... holding a place for him at the Galley table. Head of fluffy black hair, and a smile on his face. He had stuck closest to Marco, through everything. The older never having had any complaints about that. “ _Haaah-_ ” ...there's the first tear. The former Pirate Commander letting his sorrow roll quietly down his long face. Looking up at the sun. All that fire, far-far away. He still cries... and often. About losing Ace. Losing Pops. Losing.... Marco wonders if he shouldn't stop his thoughts from training in this direction, when he's spotted something very strange.

A gout of fire, blowing out over the ocean some two miles up the coast. “Huh?” Out loud, and he gets to his feet. Blue flames that are feathery wings emerging from his back, the man's arms melting into them. Shoulders dissolve. An instant later, Marco has become the blue Phoenix of mythical legend. Clawed feet ringed in gold. Kicking sand, as he's taken to the air. Up and up and up. Explosions of fire blasting from that far bank, one after the other. _Familiar_ yellow and orange flame... “Ah- _yoi_ -” He's spotted a pair on the beach. Eyes focusing-in from a great height. He's seen them before, these people.

Landing without a sound in the foliage behind them. Hidden, and listening to their conversation.

…. _having a fit about it._ ”

…. _I'm supposed to be OKAY about it?!_ ”

…. y _ou aren't even trying to understand!_ ”

…. u _nderstand what?! That you're a slut? I figured that out!_ ”

_Oya- oya_.... Has the former Whitebeard First Division Commander swooped down on such a scene. A Lover's quarrel. Clearly. Like, _duh_....

…. _how many more?!_ ”

…. _make it sound like I'm a whore, but I'm not!_ ”

…. _oh yea, really? Because I think the definition of a Cunt who cheats on their Boyfriend right in front of them is 'Whore', Whore!_ ”

That's the Revolution's Chief of Staff, out there. Marco's heard about him. Seen his face in the papers. Heard from Luffy all about he and Ace and Sabo being brothers. To see him blowing himself red in the face, flustered and outraged. Jumping up and down. What's he so bent out for? That his girl played around. Okay, yea? So? She's still right there with him, it looks like. Claiming _he_ doesn't get it. “Huh.” another shrug behind the bushes and out of sight. Marco prefers men to women, because it's just... easier. But he can understand them, on a good day. He can appreciate them. And usually when a women says a man doesn't understand, she's spot on. An almost undeniable fact of biology.

… _you are unbelievable!!_ ”

…. _you're unbelievable!_ ”

If these two are going to be squawking on this island for any length of time, Marco's yearly nesting won't be the calm and rejuvenating experience he'd like it to be. Waking up on the wrong side of his Phoenix not something he'd like to have happen. “Ah, jeeze.” He has a few options. So many he's a little exhausted thinking about them. “ _Haha-_ Ace- _yoi_. Why couldn't your brother be more like you, Ne?” _Haha- ha_... ha-ha.... W-wait... Sabo _is_ a lot like Ace. Isn't that was Luffy said? So- why not get him to be a little bit _more_ like Ace in another way?

Marco grins like a bastard Bluejay. Stepping forward through the ferns towards these two Revolutionaries.

“I can't even look at you!”

“You know what-?!”

“Oya!!” Before they can say _what_ of anything else that they will be embarrassed about later, Marco's made it to the beach. A hand up, and lazy expression on his face.

“Fushichō Marco.” Koala says the Pirate's name like she's spotted a rare and amazing animal.

Sabo narrowing blue eyes. ... _and what an impressively nasty scar he has on his face..._ Marco's never seen it up close. “What do you want?” In no mood for anyone. He's not sure he's in any mood for _himself_. He could burn this whole island down to the dirt to ashes, and even that might not be enough.

Something of that murderous intent must show in the boy's haggard expression, because there's suddenly a hand on his shoulder. Firm, and big. It doesn't let go. “Thinking o' doing something _drastic_ Sabo _-yoi_?”

“How did you guess?” He can barely pull his teeth apart to speak.

“ _Haha-yoi._ Let's take a walk.”

Leaving Koala behind to set up camp on the beach, Marco takes charge of Sabo. Holding onto his coat and upper arm. Marching him into the woods to find a clearing. Findng one, the two of them stand under the sunny sky, but it appears Sabo isn't about to volunteer anything.

“Do you know who I am- _yoi_?”

“Sure I do. Everybody does.”

_Everybody knows, eh?_ “So you already know everything about me- _yoi_? Did you know I was your brother's Sea-daddy on the Moby Dick?” It wasn't fair, to throw something like that at him. But Marco knows a thing or two about that fire building up inside of Sabo.

“ _Huh-_ ” Youthful blue eyes blinking up at the Mythical Zoan. Sabo's mouth open, but he doesn't say anything. Choosing to sit down on the grass, instead. In the middle of this clearing circled by tall trees. Hanging his blonde head. Marco waits a little while, and then sits down also. “You heard everything we were talking about-? Koala and me?”

“Aye.”

“Then you already know we've got nothing to do with you. Why're you butting in?”

“ _Haha-_ ” Got nothing to do with him? “That's'a _fine_ fire _-yoi_ burning you up inside. Don't you think?”

Sabo's eyes get a little rounder, straightening his back. “What's that got to-”

“-a fire fine as that, it gives a _big show_. Ace used to say.” Marco's face lit by the sun, looking up. “He said that to me on a morning we woke up together in bed- _yoi_ with Shanks, and Benn Beckman. _Haha-_.”

W- _what...?_ “You're telling me Ace was a Whore?”

“ _Haha-_ I'm telling you- _yoi_ Ace was _open_. Open to life, and new experiences. He didn't hang on- _yoi_ to concepts like _wrong_ and _shouldn't_ and _wouldn't_.” _Right is right!_ Always, he would say that kind of stuff. Laughing his head off, with all those freckles and wearing that hat with two faces on it. _You can't live a life free of regrets any other way, Marco._

Sabo blinks, looking sharply at this Pirate.

He looks as if he's bored, but he's actually deeply in thought. Marco's breath catching suddenly, and he's dashed a tear from his cheek. “If you are really Ace's brother _-yoi_ , you'll not want any regrets in your life.” Steely-grey eyes upon this young man, watching him shiver. “Something tells me that. I'm I right _-yoi_ , Sabo?”

He doesn't. Marco is one-hundred percent right. “You have some sagely advise for me, Pirate?” Trying to sound as if he wouldn't take it. That if the man offered, he wouldn't do _exactly_ as he said.

“Your woman _-yoi_ she's trying to live like that. With no regrets. No missed opportunities. Since she's still with you _-yoi_ , chances are she'd like you to come along.”

_Come... along...?_ “...That- if that's...” Sabo trying to make sense of so many strings of fact and opinion unraveling in his hands. Never having entertained even _one_ of them before now. _Sharing his partner_...? Thrown by what he's learned about Ace, just like he'd been thrown a year ago finding out Luffy was gay. But because it was _Luffy_ , he was able to accept it alright. Sabo does still find it _weird_ at times when he visits their ship, but he's getting used to it!! He's never had any experience being around guys that kissed other guys, alright!! There just weren't any around doing stuff like that. Not that he'd notice a relationship between _anybody_ if it flapped naked right in front of his face. There's a lot going on in the Revolution. Everyone is too busy to... “...”

“Only ever been with your one woman, have you- _yoi_?”

“...” Sabo nods his head. He cannot speak.

“How long you two been together?”

He holds out seven figures, hardly lifting his hands from his lap.

_Ah~_ Marco smiles. So from little sprouts of love to adults within the ranks of Revolution. No wonder he's so confused. She's probably no better. “ _Haha-_ ” Rolling blue flame down his arm from his shoulder, the Mythical Zoan catches it between his fingers. Grinning at Sabo, and encouraging him with a little wave to create some fire of his own.

Which Sabo does. An answering orange lick from wrist to elbow. Marco placing his hand with a palm of blue fire against the young man's clothed forearm. Mixing these flares of different colors, and watching them. Cooling, and heating. Marco's skin burns away and is regenerated _several times_. It must be painful _it must be_ but he holds on anyway. Not one flicker in his hooded eyes. Sabo starts to gasp a little. The interaction of their Devil's Fruits spiraling- spreading up their arms. Dancing around, and hanging on so that after a moment he doubts he would be able to pull away.

“ _Hahaha-_ ” Marco is the one who lets Sabo go. Sitting back on his sandals, and looking almost wistfully at the palm of his hand.


	3. Struggles

Koala slams a cast iron pot down on top of a shallow pit where she's prepared fuel and lit a fire. “ _Baka_ Sabo-!” Angrily arranging what dried and found ingredients they had for a meal that evening. And it looks like they'll be cooking for three. _Good!_ They'll have a mediator that was once the commander of a whole bunch of immature little boys!! He can keep Sabo in line, and she'll... she- she'll....

“ _H-uuc-_ ” Tears drop onto the backs of the girl's hands. What _will_ she do? She – she _loves_ Sabo, with all her heart and soul and … and she … she doesn't think she can live without him. If they can't be together- she'll just die. “ _H-haah-_ ” Drying her eyes on her bouse, she continues to cook. Adding salt, and dried herbs... Trying not to imagine all the ways in which she might end her own life if she and Sabo cannot overcome whatever hurtle this is in their relationship.

“Oya~ Koala-chan- _yoi_?”

The woman's hands jerk back and away from what she was doing. Tear-filled hazel eyes brought up to find Sabo and Marco right there in front of her. Both of them with a look of great concern, but when she blinks, Sabo's looked away... and that breaks her heart to pieces. “F-food will be ready in about an hour.” She says. Bleeding inside. Fixing the remaining ingredients, Koala sweeps everything into the pot hung close to hot orange embers, secureing the lid. Remaining there, near the heat, when the Pirate clears his throat. Shoving Sabo forward so that he bumps right into her.

“ _Gaah-!!_ ” Gasping, even as arms wrap around her. Sabo's arms. Clutching her to him, protecting her from being hurt by falling into the fire.

“I've got you.” _Does he?_ She's not sure anymore. Koala hanging her head. Struggling a little, but he wont let her go. She kicks at him. He wont let her go. “I've got you.” _She can't believe that!_ She starts to cry.

Marco watches these two. _Seven years paired, eh?_ They're barely a day into their twenties, so that means they reached out young and latched-on tight to that young love. It's a powerful love. Young Love. Something that doesn't happen later in life, because once love becomes a _relationship_ the whole scope of what love can be changes. Narrows, or expands. He's seen it go both ways.

_They_ could go both ways....

...a while later, when the stew is finished, all three sit down together to eat.

“ _Ahhh-_ I'm starving.” Marco settling himself in the sand, a hand over his meal. “Itadakimasu.”

Sabo doesn't say anything. Tearing off a hunk of bread, and passing the rest to Koala. She does the same, passing off to the Pirate. “Ne, Marco? Why are you here on this island-? Are you all by yourself?”

“ _Haha_ \- Aye, I'm all alone _-yoi_.” Or he _would_ be, if they hadn't been here on this island. Not a fan of having people around while he's... Marco can feel his feathers thinning, even as they sit here. His beak sloughing skin, and the air is hard to drag into his chest. He's dying. “Why I'm here _-yoi_ , it's nothing. Don't worry about it.” They've enough to think about at the moment, like how they're going to go on with each other, or without. That's the point of all this, isn't it? _Going on._ What life is all about. He owes it to Ace to look after his brother, and help him find happiness.

That is the excuse Marco uses, when he's come also to the rather _abrupt_ conclusion that Sabo is really a beautifully built man. And Koala? Fine, young, and _painfully_ sexy in short skirts and goggles. She has hips to hang onto, and bobbed hair that won't get in the way of -anything. “ _Haha-_ ” Glad to be wearing his thicker trousers, hiding his bulging fantasies while entertains a few more. Pleasure soaring his stomach, when he considers how they might taste? If they would be similar, or different...? Which one would moan loudest? Which would tremble as he touches them? Or beg, if he were to stop? Which would climax first, after being brought high enough to that blue sky overhead?

Not so blue now... it's faded to dusky pink. The end of what has been a long- _long_ day. Marco putting is bowl down in the sand, and sanding up. “Goodnight- _yoi_. Pleasure find your dreams.” Turned, and walked away from them. These two who must have a lot to talk about. _Just keep it down_. The Pirate yawns.


End file.
